Master and Servant
by Trasting
Summary: What happens when Master Nemesis gets in the way of Momo's Harem Plan? This takes place during the Darkness Manga after chapter 21 and it has the other chpaters in it along with my own special touch of things. Ideas are welcome because I am having a hard time writing this.
1. Chapter 1

Master and Servant

Trasting

**Hello there everyone! This is going to be my secondary series that I will be updating every now and then. This story will be set in the darkness time frame and will involve Momo trying to get Rito's love and assemble a harem and this will also deal heavily with master Nemesis. So let's begin shall we, oh and one more thing if you haven't checked out my other series then do that too, the first story is Rito's Love for Her and the sequel is Rito's Road to Proposal.**

Rito Yuuki was walking with Lala in the halls of Sainan High School talking about things that have been going lately. "So Lala it seems that Nana and Mea are becoming better friends again." Rito said as they turned a corner and began to head to the front entrance to the large high school.

"Yeah, it is a shame that there is still part of Mea that still thinks that she is nothing more than a weapon." Lala said as she bowed her head down.

Rito began to have flash backs of a few weeks ago.

"Nana it is time to end this… time to stop pretending to be friends." Mea said while she was in her assassin getup with her hair forming great blades with the help of the transformation ability. Nana ran off with tears in her eyes after dropping the cake that she was planning on sharing with Mea.

"It has been a few weeks and the summer festival and other things have happened that have allowed the two to spend some more time together." Rito said as they were walking back to their home.

"Yeah, I think that Mea will be just like Yami in the aspect that she will eventually learn to act like a human instead of a deadly weapon." Lala said as they continued their walk.

"I wonder how loyal she is to her master." Rito said quietly, but still loud enough for Lala to hear.

'Why do you want to know how loyal Mea is to Nemesis?" Lala asked.

"Well it seems like that girl will do anything as long her master says that it will be ok." Rito said as they reached the door to his house. The two opened the door and Rito yelled, "We're home."

Momo, Nana, Mikan, Celine, and Mea came down the stairs to greet Lala and Rito. "Mea what are you doing here!?" Rito asked with a voice that showed that he was definitely surprised to see her in the house.

"Hello Senpai." Mea said with a devilish smile as she took a step towards Rito. "I asked if I could come here and stay the night so that I could spend some time with Nana-Chan."

"Oh, Ok. You just surprised me a bit." Rito said as he tried to regain his composure.

"Yay we are going to have so much fun tonight Nana." Mea said as she grabbed Nana's wrists and began to jump around.

Rito and Lala just stared and watched the two while they had their jaws on the floor, "I can't believe that the two of them went to being best friends again that quickly." Lala said, "I guess it is good that they are friends after all neither one of them have a lot of friends. I think Mea might be able to make it without friends, but Nana deserves to have friends and be happy.

"Hey I am going to go upstairs and go change into something that is a bit more comfortable." Rito said as he began to go up the stairs to his room.

Momo's eyes never left Rito even as he began to go up the stairs; she began to think to herself, 'I need to do something to make sure that the harem plan will be executed a bit quicker. I could have created the harem while Rito and I were alone in the P.E. storage shed, but I got scared for some reason. It might have also happened if it wasn't for Mea and that stupid fan club that I have following me everywhere I go.'

Everyone noticed that Momo wasn't quite there all the way at the moment so Nana tried to talk to her. Nana waved her hands in front of Momo, "Deviluke to Momo, Deviluke to Momo, come in Momo."

Momo snapped out of her little trance and looked at her sister. "What are you doing Nana?"

"Hey you were just staring at the stairs so I thought you might be spacing out or something." Nana said, "Were you thinking about something?"

"Oh no, it was nothing I guess. I think I might have just spaced out for a moment." Momo lied. "I think I am going to go upstairs and change too."

Everyone watched as Momo ran up the stairs and headed up to her room. She quickly took off her clothes and put a button up shirts on with some short shorts. When she felt like she had everything that she needed she headed to Rito's room.

Rito had just finished putting his boxers on when he noticed that his door was flung open. He looked over and saw that it was Momo standing there. She slowly closed his door and slowly walked over to him. "Momo what are you doing?" Rito asked with a bit of a stutter in his voice.

"I thought that I might keep you some company while you were getting dressed."Momo said as she got right up to Rito and pushed him down on his bed.

Rito began to blush when he noticed that all she was wearing were her panties her white button up shirt, and a pair of short shorts. He turned even redder when he realized that he was only in boxers when she got on top of him.

"I want this harem that I want to make for you to become a reality quicker Rito." Momo said as she began to trace her hands in circles around Rito's stomach.

"Well, I, don't really know what to do about that." Rito said as he tried to not focus on Momo being on him.

"Oh but I know how you could make it become a reality. You need to accept your feelings for Onee-Sama so that you could get married and get married to Haruna-Chan and so that you could have some concubines." Momo said as she continued with her hand movements as she went a bit lower which made Rito panic a bit.

Rito was a bit relieved that Momo was done touching him, but the reason why she stopped is something that also frightened Rito a bit. "So I see that you are trying to have some fun with Rito and you didn't even invite me?"

Both Momo and Rito looked over to their sides to see a slightly tanned girl that looked like she was a little kid they both exclaimed at the same time, "Nemesis!?"

**So yeah, here is another little side story that I will be occasionally updating. If you enjoyed this chapter then please Fav and follow the story along with giving me a review to tell me what you like about this chapter and what you would like to see out of other chapters. Until next time Trasting out.**

**P.S. Make sure that you keep your eyes out for more chapter of Rito's Road to Proposal.**


	2. Chapter 2

Master and Servant

Trasting

Both Momo and Rito looked in shock when they saw Nemesis. "What are you doing here?" Momo asked as she got up off of Rito.

"Well I was here to train my little servant." Nemesis said with a smile as she looked over at Rito.

"Hey Rito is not your servant." Momo said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Could you please leave now?"

"No, I want to play with my servant." Nemesis stepped toward Momo. "Now let me go to him."

Momo stood in front of Nemesis, blocking her path to Rito. "You can't treat him like he is your personal slave."

"I don't plan on making him a slave; I plan on making him more of a serf." Nemesis lightly shoved Momo out of the way and used her transformation ability to give herself the appearance of a curvaceous teenage girl.

Rito turned red when he saw her transform, "What are you doing?"

Nemesis climbed into his lap and started to talk to him, "Do you remember when I first met you and Momo?"

"Yes, it was at the summer festival a few weeks ago." Rito said with a bit of a stutter in his voice.

"Well when I met the two of you I said that I would like us to become friends, and I also said that I want to train you and keep you as a pet." Nemesis put her hand on the side of Rito's face and started to pet him.

"Hey Nemesis you know that Rito is not an animal right?" Momo said with a smile on her face, "You can't just pet him like he's a cat."

"Oh is that so Momo-hime? I can't just pet people and play with them like animals?" Nemesis asked with a big smile on her face. With lightning fast moves Nemesis managed to get out of Rito's lap and get behind Momo.

"Oh princess you have a tail like an animal. It is so cute that I think that I might just play with it." Nemesis took a hold of Momo's tail and began to rub it.

"Why do you always have to mess with my tail?!" Momo said while she fell down onto the bed.

Rito watched with a very red face, "Hey Nemesis you should stop now."

'Why? This is so much fun." Nemesis said, "I like the noise that you are making Momo."

'This is so embarrassing. Why does she have to do this to me? Especially in front of Rito.' Momo thought as she tried to not make any noise.

"Hey Nemesis cut it out!" Rito yelled. He got up and grabbed Momo away from her. "You can't just do things like that to people whenever you want."

'Rito actually got me away from her. That is so nice of him.' Momo thought. "So why are you here exactly?" Momo asked as she recomposed herself.

"Wow you two are no fun at all." Nemesis said with a grin, "The real reason that I am here is to tell you that this whole harem that you are trying to assemble for Rito is not going to work."

"What do you mean that it is not going to work?" Momo asked.

"I like that boy there. I want to make sure that I can keep him to myself. I won't let all of the other girls have him." Nemesis said as she transformed back into her original form.

Rito began to relax a bit when he saw that Nemesis was no longer trying to seduce him. "Hey who says that you are going to keep me? Don't I have a say in the harem plan or in your plan Nemesis?"

Both girls looked at him and said simultaneously, "NO!"

"Ok then, I guess I will just keep quiet." Rito said. 'It looks like whatever happens I am at a loss. I have no say in the harem that Momo wants to make and if Nemesis makes me into her serf, slave, pet, or whatever else you want to call it I will still have no say in it.'

"Just think about what I have said Momo." In an instance Nemesis was gone leaving Momo and Rito to themselves.

"That girl has the nerve to come in here and mess around with us like that. If I get my hands on her I'll kill her." Momo yelled.

Hearing Momo get mad like that greatly surprised Rito, "Whoa, calm down Momo I don't think that she will be bothering us often."

"Still, she is trying to cause issues in something that I have been trying hard to make work." Momo said as she tried to calm herself a bit.

"Hey can I go and put on some more clothing now?" Rito asked when he remembered that the only thing that he was only wearing his boxers.

"Yeah, you can go change now. I guess that I should probably do the same." Momo said. She got up and went out of the room so that she could leave Rito to himself and so that she could go change.

"If that girl wasn't trying to keep Rito all to herself she could be a good candidate for his harem." Momo said out loud to herself as she went up to the joint house.

Rito had finished changing into some more decent clothing and began to head downstairs to watch some T.V. 'That was really weird.' Rito thought to himself as he continued down the staircase, 'Why did she decide to do that? It's as if all of the girls in my life are trying to cause problems.'

Lala was already downstairs watching T.V. when she heard someone coming down the stairs, "Hey Rito do you want to watch the television with me?" Lala asked with a cheerful voice.

"Sure." Rito went around the sofa so that he could sit next to Lala.

"Hey Rito you a little down, is something wrong?" Lala asked.

"Well, Nemesis came into my room and decided to mess with me and Momo. It has been bothering me and I don't really know why." Rito put his head into his hands and began to rub his temples.

"What did Nemesis want?"

"Well she told me that she wants to make me her little servant and keep me all to herself. I don't know what to do about it either. It's not like I can fight her, she is a dangerous weapon and could probably kill me in a couple seconds if she wanted to."

"That girl has the nerve to think that she could own you like that." Lala said as she started to change channels to find something that interests her, "You belong to me and Haruna."

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better." Rito said very sarcastically.

"You're welcome Rito!" Lala exclaimed, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm.

"Well are we going to watch something?"

"Yeah, um let's see… Oh what about this it is an American cartoon called Tom and Jerry." Lala said as she kept the T.V. on that channel.

"Sure that works for me." Rito said as she watched Tom get hit with a rake by the guard dog spike. After watching a few episodes Rito found that he really enjoyed the cartoon, "You know it is crazy how that cat can withstand so many deadly things."

"Yeah, and that mouse is so cute. I am surprised that he could outsmart Tom so easily." Rito and Lala continued to watch the cartoon when all of a sudden Mea put her arms around Rito's neck.

"Senpai, do you want to do the lickity lick things with me?" Mea asked as she bit down on Rito's neck.

Rito immediately turned red as he tried to get her off of him, "Why do you want to do those things?"

"Well I want to do them because I think it would be fun." Mea happily replied.

"You know there are a lot of things that are fun that don't involve licking." Rito said with a monotone.

"Oh, let's see what else is fun? Hm, Oh why don't we take a bath together and we could do the things that you did to me in that dream that you had." Mea grabbed Rito's arm and began to pull him off of the couch.

"Why don't you hang out with Nana some more instead?" Rito asked while thinking of some other reasons to not take a bath.

"She is talking to Momo and Mikan Chan at the moment. Now come on let's go take a bath."

"Oh can I come too!" Lala jumped up out off of the couch and asked.

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Mea got Rito to the stairs and started to pull him up.

"Will someone help me?" Rito yelled as Mea got him up the first five steps.

"What are you guys doing with Rito?" Momo asked as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Oh we are all going to take a bath together!" Lala replied as she grabbed Rito's other arm and began to pull.

"You bet I do!" Momo came down a few steps and grabbed Rito's shirt and pulled him up the remaining steps.

"Why do these things always happen to me!" Rito yelled.  
**Well here is another chapter, I hope that you enjoyed it. This story is actually harder for me to write than Rito's Road to Proposal so if you guys would like to help I would greatly appreciate some ideas. I will probably have this story be more audience involved and put your ideas into the story, so please help me out with this one. Well until next time Trasting Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Master and Servant

Trasting

**Hello once again, here is another chapter for you guys**** I would like some more people to give me some ideas for this story because, as I said last chapter, this story is more difficult for me to write than the other one that I am writing. Let's begin.**

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Yelled Yuuki Rito as Momo got him past the last step on the staircase.

"I don't know why things like this always happen to you Rito, but one thing that I do know is that you are going to enjoy it." Momo said with a devilish grin.

"Yeah you should lighten up Senpai!" Mea smiled as she began to pull on Rito harder. They were only a few feet away from the door now.

"Rito do you not want to take a bath with us?" Lala asked with a pouty look on her face.

"It's not that I don't like you guys or anything, but this is a bit weird, and you are doing this against my will." Rito protested as Momo opened the door to the bathroom.

"Well you are going to do it anyway." Momo pushed Rito into the bathroom and he fell onto the floor and immediately tried to get back on his feet so that he could make a mad dash to the door.

"You aren't getting away so easily Senpai." Mea grabbed Rito's arm again and she drug him to the bath.

"Hold on we can't do this!" Rito shouted, "The bath won't be able to fit the four of us." Rito had a smug look on his face, 'I think I was able to outsmart them.'

"Oh I can fix that really quick." Lala sung happily. At that moment she pulled out her phone and called out a gadget. "This will allow me to make the bath larger so that we could all fit in it." Lala said as she held up a small device.

"Damn it I forgot about that!" Rito yelled out, 'I forgot that she used that before so she could have a bath with all of her friends, and I got stuck in the middle of that too.'

In a bright flash the bath grew to an amazing size, it was at least the size of a swimming pool with eight lanes. "Ok Rito time for you to go in the tub." Lala grabbed Rito and in a swift fluid moment she was able to trip him nude and throw him into the water.

"AH! You didn't have to throw me in the water." A very disoriented Rito said as he tried to get the water out of his eyes.

The moment that he was able to open his eyes and clearly see what was going on Mea latched onto him and he began to panic. "You're so warm Senpai!"

'Her breasts are in my face, I have to get away!' Rito thought to himself as he turned and reached out, "What did I just grab, it feels squishy."

"Rito that tickles." Lala laughed out. Rito could barely see out of the corner of his eyes and what he saw made him panic more. 'Oh no I am fondling Lala's breasts.'

"Hey Rito are you going to let me in on the fun?" Momo asked as she walked over to where the other three were. "You are having fun with everyone but me."

Momo came up to Rito and grabbed his arm and pressed her chest right up against him. "Momo what are you doing?! I can't move much now because you are all holding on to me." When Rito shouted this he began to lose his balance and he swayed from side to side. "Oh no I am going to fall down unless you guys let me go!" It was too late, Rito fell and he went face first into the water. Mea was thrown off of him first, followed by Lala, and then finally Momo. 'Ok I am touching something soft again.' Rito thought to himself as he let his fingers run across the smooth surface. 'Well it doesn't feel like I am touching someone's breasts.'

"Rito… hm, please don't touch my tail." Momo moaned out as Rito ran his fingers against her tail. 'This feels so good.' Momo thought to herself as she began to drool a bit.

"I am sorry!" Rito yelled as he shot up and let go of her tail. Unfortunately for Rito standing straight up in a very shallow bath made him expose himself to all the girls, "What the hell did I do that for?!" Rito yelled as he went back down so that no one else could see anything.

"Please let me see more Rito. I want to learn about the human male body." Mea said as she put her hand under the water so that she could find what she was looking for.

"If you want to do that then please take the human anatomy class at school!" Rito yelled when he felt her hands touch something sensitive.

"Rito you look so cute when you are flustered like that." Lala said with a small blush and smile.

"I know; you have told me before." Rito said as he began to calm down a bit.

"Are you enjoying this?" Momo asked with a smirk.

"Well…I…um…" Rito managed to stutter out.

"Come here with me for a second." Momo grabbed Rito's arm and pulled him to a part of the bath that was far enough away from Mea and Lala. "You know all of us could be your if you would just let your body enjoy this."

"Why are you going to mention the harem at a time like this." Rito said as he looked over to Mea and Lala to make sure that they didn't hear anything. They were just splashing each other with some water.

"Well it seems like now would be a good time to talk about it. After all you are in a bath with three naked and beautiful girls." Momo smirked, "Now let's get back to the others and actually wash ourselves now."

Rito and Momo walked back to the others and began to wash themselves; they all took turns cleaning each other's back when they needed help and were finished cleaning in no time. "Yay! We are all clean now. My skin also feels silky smooth kind of like that one time we went to those hot springs."

"You guys went to a hot springs?" Momo asked, "When did this happen?"

"Well it was before you and Nana began living with us. Your sister saw a commercial and she wanted a hot springs. To make a long story short she made a big drill, we found an underground cavern that had many different types of hot springs and things got bad after a while; I'll just leave it as that." Rito explained as he recollected the events that happened when Lala wanted to bring a hot springs to his house.

"That sounded like it was a lot of fun." Mea said with a smile on her face, "Why don't we all go on adventures like that together?"

"I don't know, nothing really popped up for a while now. One of the last big things that happened in terms of adventuring was when Nana and Momo sucked me, Lala, and our friends into an RPG world." Rito said.

"We could have some adventures together Senpai." Mea cooed as she began to touch him again.

"I'm getting out of here." Rito walked to the edge of the tub and got out. It took him only a matter of seconds to dry off and to put his clothes on before he got out and went to his room.

"I think that you might have been a little too much for him to handle Mea." Momo said with a look of disappointment on her face. 'I thought that I might have been able to advance my harem plan along a bit. I guess there is always a next time.' Momo thought to herself.

Rito sat in his room and began to think to himself, 'Why do things like this always happen to me. I can't handle things like this. I need to get some rest.' Rito began to lie down on his back on the bed so that he could relax, but when he rolled over and turned to his side he almost had a heart attack.

"Hello again Yuuki Rito." A very contempt Nemesis said. Nemesis was quick and put a small piece of duct tape over Rito's mouth so that he could not yell out to anyone for some help. Nemesis was also using her transformation ability to give her the appearance of a very curvaceous teenage girl. "Now what should I do with my servant?"

**Thank you all for reading this chapter, once again I will ask for you guys to give me some ideas as to where I should go from here, if you would like to give me an idea then please post it in a review. If you enjoyed this chapter then please follow and fav the story and post a review. Until next time Trasting out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Master and Servant

Trasting

**Well it seems that everyone wants the same thing to happen so I'm going to make it happen **

Nemesis grabbed Rito's arm and teleported them to her "house". "Now now, don't try to struggle, or I will put duct tape on more places than you mouth." This little threat made Rito stop struggling.

'What is she going to do with me? I have the worst luck of anybody in the world; I am sure of it now.' Rito thought to himself as he watched Nemesis get closer to him.

"Don't worry, I will let you go. Eventually. " Nemesis smirked when she said the last part which made Rito feel a bit more nervous. "Before we teleported I left a little note on your bed so that you friends will find it." Nemesis put her hand on Rito's cheek and looked into his eyes. "We are going to play a little game. The note tells your friends that I have kidnapped you and that they have to find you. I will give them clues and things like that so that they are not looking blindly. Until they find you though, you are going to be my little servant, and if you don't do what I want you to do then I will make it harder for them to find you."

Rito nodded his head so that she could tell that he under stands, 'This really sucks, I wish that she would take this tape off of my mouth.'

"I guess that I should take the tape off of your mouth now, you won't be able to yell for help anyway." Nemesis said as she put her hand on the edge of the tape so that she could take it off.

'Finally she is going to take the tape off of my mouth.' Rito thought as he sighed with a bit of relief. Rito's short moment of happiness ended fast when all of a sudden Nemesis ripped the duct tape off of his mouth fast.

"OWW!" Rito yelled when the duct tape came off, "That really hurt!"

"My bad, I didn't mean to hurt you too badly." Nemesis said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Where are we?" Rito asked as he looked around his surroundings.

"We are at my home." Nemesis said as she walked up to turn on the lights. When the lights came on Rito could see more clearly now. They were in a small living room on a sofa that had a T.V in front of it and a lamp near the end of the sofa. "This is the apartment that I had rented when I came to Earth. Do you like it?" Nemesis asked.

"Yeah, it is very Earth like." Rito said with a lack of words. "How were you able to get all of this stuff?"

"Well I had most of this already and I just brought it in her when I moved in." Nemesis states as she went back to the sofa with Rito.

'That still doesn't answer my question on how she got it, but whatever.' Thought Rito as he continued to look around at the room. "I am surprised that you actually have furniture in your apartment. Mea had nothing in her apartment but candy when we first took a look." Rito said.

"Yeah, well I would actually like to be comfortable while I stay on this planet." Nemesis said, "And you are going to help me do that." Nemesis pushed Rito down on the sofa and climbed on top of him.

Rito started to squirm around to get away, but she managed to trap him on the sofa, 'I have to do something quick before she does something.'

Nemesis started to bite and suck on Rito's collarbone and began to get nervous. "Your skin has an amazing taste to it."

_Back at the Yuuki Residence_

"Rito are you in here!" Lala yelled happily as she opened the door to his room. "Hm he is not in here. Where could he have gone?" Lala noticed a piece of paper on Rito's bed and decided to go look at it.

"Lala is he in here?" Momo asked as she came into the room with Mea.

"No, but there is a piece of paper that was on his bed that I was going to look at; it might be a note saying that he was going to go somewhere." Lala replied as she put her attention back on the paper. Momo and Mea walked over to Lala so that they could hear what the note had written in it.

"_I have your friend over at my place, and that is where he will remain until you find him. I have decided that I am going to turn this into a game. I will give you clues as to where we are and when you find us you will be able to have him back. Until then he will remain at my residence and will be my little servant. Let the games begin. Sincerely Nemesis. P.S You won't be able to track him because I have a little jammer at my place so good luck with that Lala."_ Lala read out to herself, Momo, and Mea.

"Yay we are going to play a game!" Lala exclaimed happily.

"Lala that is not good, Rito got kidnapped and you are happy that it is going to be a game." Momo said with a bit of disbelief.

"Momo she wants Yami to kill Rito right? If she wants to achieve this goal then she wouldn't hurt him. If she is going to make this into a game then we might as well enjoy it right?" Lala explained to her little sis.

"Lala's right Momo-Senpai. Master will not harm Rito because it will go against her goal. This could be something fun!" Mea said.

"Well I think that we should go find Rito as fast as we can before she can do something bad to him." Momo said to the two, 'This girl is being such a pain! Why can't she just leave him alone, I can't make the plan work if she keeps on getting in the way!'

_Back at Nemesis's apartment_

"Did you enjoy that Rito?" Nemesis asked with a seductive smile.

Rito looked up at Nemesis and began to get nervous again. Rito put his hand on his collar bone and felt a sharp sting and immediately knew that his entire collar and neck were going to be bruised.

"No response, what a shame. I was hoping that you would have said that you enjoyed it." Nemesis said with a pouting look on her face.

Nemesis moved and allowed Rito to get up. "Thanks for letting me get up" Rito said.

"You're welcome, just wait a second, I have something for you." Nemesis walked and opened a door and disappeared behind it.

'Why does this have to happen? She said that she is going to make this into a game. I hope that Lala, Momo, Nana, and Mikan come and find me quick because I don't want to have to be a servant for a very long time' Rito thought to himself.

Nemesis came back out of the door with a box in her hands, the box had a bow on it and she walked up to Rito. "This is for you!"

Nemesis handed him the box and Rito stared at it a bit cautiously. He began to untie the bow and opened the lid. He put his hand in and pulled out something circular. "Is this a collar?" Rito asked as he held up the leather collar.

"Yup, it is for you to wear around the house while you are with me." Nemesis explained.

"Why do I have to wear it?" Rito asked as he continued to stare at the collar.

"You have to wear it because if you don't then I will make it harder for your friends to find you." Nemesis said with an innocent smile which scared Rito.

"Fine I will wear it." Rito said as he clipped the collar around his neck, "Now what?"

**This seems like a descent place to stop the chapter. You guys wanted her to kidnap him so here you have it. I hope you enjoyed. Please keep posting some ideas in the reviews section because those reviews are what made this chapter possible. Trasting Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Master and Servant

Trasting

"Well you are going to do everything that I want you to do." Nemeses said with a smile and laugh as she went over to Rito and sat down with him.

"Why do you want a servant?" Rito asked after thinking about something to say.

"Well you are defiantly someone that I want to keep under surveillance, and I thought that it might be fun if you became my little servant." Nemesis explained, "I would also like some company with me."

'I never thought that one of her reasons would be so that she wouldn't be alone.' Rito thought to himself as he looked at Nemesis.

"You know what? I think that it is time that you do something that is servant like. Go wash the dishes, and when you are done go make dinner." Nemesis said as she reverted back to her childish form. "Tell me when everything is ready, and if I feel that it is satisfying then I will give you a reward." Nemesis walked into her room and closed the door leaving Rito to cleaning and cooking.

'At least the things that she told me to do are relatively simple and they are things that I do while I am at home every once in a while.' Rito walked into the kitchen and saw that it is was very clean and saw that there were only a few dishes in the sink. 'Well time to get to work.'

_Yuuki Residence_

"So how are we going to go about finding Rito?" Momo said to the group of girls in front of her. Nana and Mikan had recently come to Lala and the others and had been informed about Rito's status.

"Well did Nemesis leave any clues?" Mikan asked as she looked at Momo.

"Well none that we have found so far." Lala answered as she gave Rito's room a quick glance, "I guess that we should take a closer look at the room."

"Can't you just track him or something." Nana asked.

"Nemesis said that we would not be able to track him, and when we did try to track him nothing showed up at all." Momo explained, "Mea do you know have any idea where Nemesis could be keeping Rito at?"

"Nope, I never have a location on master; she pretty much likes to stay off of the grid. She never told me anything about where I could find her, but she will always be able to find me."Mea said with a smile.

"Mea, why are you smiling?" Mikan asked when she saw the excited look on her face.

"Well I am just excited that we are going to be playing a game with master!" Mea exclaimed, "She usually never does anything fun."

"I don't think that you should be treating this like it is something fun and casual. She did kidnap him after all, I am pretty sure that he did not go willingly." Mikan said with a bit if irritation in her voice.

"It's alright; I think that this should be something that we can enjoy. I mean Nemesis will not make him do anything that is too terrible right?" Lala said to the group.

"No she wouldn't do anything to harm him, like I said earlier, but right now I am very envious of master." Mea said.

"Why do you envy Nemesis?" Nana asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well she has him and will pretty much make him do anything, she will be able to have fun with him." Mea said with a jealous look on her face.

"What do you mean by fun?" Momo asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Well I couldn't you tell that she would like Senpai to play with her when you first met her at the summer festival? She is like me, we want Senpai to lickity-lick things to us and other things." Mea began to stare off into space as she began to imagine her and Rito together doing the lickity-lick things.

"THAT BEAST. He will probably want her to make him do things to her. He might have a fetish like that!" Nana yelled, "We should get to him before anything can happen!"

Everyone looked at Nana with a surprised look on their face, "Um, I don't think that Rito would be into that or do anything like that." Mikan said.

"Well you never know!" Nana yelled.

"Well we need to hurry up and find out if we can find where she took Rito." Momo said as she started to look around Rito's room, "Let's look around his room to see if Nemesis left any clues."

_Nemesis's Apartment_

"Mm I smell something good and sweet." Nemesis said to herself as she went to her bedroom door to see how Rito was doing with dinner and the dishes. What Nemesis saw in front of her when she entered her kitchen amazed her. She saw her table with a lot of steaming hot food on it and Rito was cleaning up after himself. "Wow it looks like you worked very hard on this dinner."

Rito turned around when he heard the sound of her voice, "Yeah, I did work hard, but I stayed around my sister for long enough to learn how to cook." Rito looked at the table that had a lot of steaming hot food on it, "I didn't know what you would want for a desert, so I just made some Taiyaki."

"It looked delicious; I think that you earned yourself a little reward." Nemesis said with a genuine smile, "I will allow you to take the collar off until tomorrow."

"Thank you, this collar rubs up against my neck a bit." Rito said as he unbuckled the collar and put it on the counter. "So let's begin eating." Nemesis and Rito sat down at the table and began to dig into the food, "Do you like it?" Rito asked.

"Yes, it is very good. I think that if you cook like this all the time then I won't want to get rid of you." Nemesis took another bite of her food and Rito did the same.

"Thanks, but I don't think that I could cook like this all the time." Rito said.

"Why not?"

"Well this used a lot of ingredients, and if I cooked like this every night then you will end up running out of food." Rito explained.

"Well I could go and shop for some ingredients. I will not let ingredients get in the way of god cooking like this!" Nemesis exclaimed.

Rito laughed for a moment, 'Wow that was the first time while I was here that I actually enjoyed myself.' Rito thought to himself as they continued to eat their dinner.

Meanwhile at Rito's home Momo and company were looking for any clues that might lead them to Rito's location. They had no luck until Lala found a picture taped to the back of Rito's curtains. "Hey I found something!" Lala said with her normal happy tone.

"What did you find Lala?" Momo asked as she walked up to her older sister.

Everyone walked up to Lala shortly after, "Well I found this taped behind the curtains, and it looks like a picture of a desert."

Everyone looked at the picture and after a while Mikan spoke up, "That doesn't look like it is in Japan."

"How can you tell?" Nana asked when she took a look at the picture, "I thought that Japan had a small desert."

"Well Japan has the Tottori Sand Dunes, but that is very small. The reason why I can tell that the picture was not taken in Japan is that in the picture there is no ocean or beach, and the plant life that is in the picture does not grow in the sand dunes." Mikan explained.

"Do you have an idea of where this picture was taken at?" Lala asked.

"No, but do you see at the plant at the upper left hand corner of the picture?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, do you know what plant that is?" Lala responded.

"No I do not, but I bet if we can figure out what plant that is we could find the general area that Rito is being held at." Mikan said.

"I bet you are right, but I'm surprised that I've never seen that plant before." Momo said. Momo looked at the picture and the only part of the plant that she could see was what looked like spiky leaves on a relatively thin branch.

"Well I guess step one is figuring out what plant this is, if we can find out what plant it is then we could narrow down the search." Mikan said, everyone agreed and went to the nearest technological device that had Wi-Fi.

Rito had finished cleaning the dishes that he had used for their dinner and was about to sit down when a thought popped into his head, "Hey Nemesis, how far away are we from my house?"

"Well let me see, I would say that we are a good 5,400 miles away from your home." Nemesis responded with a smile.

When Rito heard Nemesis's answer his jaw dropped immediately, "That is extremely far away."

"Well it had to be, I don't want your friends to think that it would be easy to find you."

"Well now that you say that we are that far away I assume that you didn't rent this apartment." Rito said.

"No, I built it relatively quick. I built it for just this situation." Nemesis responded, "Now let's see how long it is going to take your friends to find where we are."

**I think that this is a good place to stop this chapter. Tell me what you thought about it in a review and I would like to see if you guys could guess where I have put Nemesis and Rito. If you think that you have an answer then post that in a review too. Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed, remember ideas are welcome so if an idea pops into your head then don't be afraid to say it. Until next time Trasting Out.**


End file.
